Through the 4th wall, and a bit more
by TheAwesomeJadeandTheHumanFire
Summary: "It's not like anything will happen." "Uh... Where are we?"
1. We're off to see the wizard!

"What is it?" Vicky said blowing her orangey blond hair out of her face as she was walking towards the strange remote, that was lying on the ground outside the abandoned warehouse she and Jade were checking out.

"I don't know. It looks like a computer keyboard but it's too thin and the numbers are on separate keys and there are no delete and control buttons." Jade said walking towards Vicky, her brown hair bouncing as she did.

"Can't you just say that it looks like a weird computer keyboard?" Waffles the plotbunny said from Jade's arms.

"Shut up!" Jade yelled at the helpless plotbunny.

"Let's type something in and see what happens." Vicky said picking it up and getting ready to type something.

"NO!" Jade yelled, dropping Waffles In the process.

"Hey!" complained the annoyed plotbunny.

"What?" Vicky asked also annoyed.

"Don't do it Vicky! It could be dangerous." Jade exclaimed, picking up Waffles who was now muttering very colourful language under his breath.

"Come on it's probably harmless." she said starting to type in something.

"Well, what are you typing?" Jade asked grabbing her arm scared at the concept that the device might blow us up.

"Harry Potter" Vicky said finishing typing.

"Why?" Jade asked, still holding her arm.

"It's my favourite book." Vicky said pressing enter "It's not like we're going to be…"

Suddenly there is a flash of bright light and Jade, Waffles and Vicky are standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts from the book Harry Potter.

"Transported into the book." Vicky said finishing her sentence slowly and looking around in awe at the sight before them.

They looked around and saw 5 long tables. Two to their left, two to their right and one in front of them, with a bearded man sitting in the centre, along with people in robes looking at them in shock.

"Vicky please tell me we are imagining this" Jade said, finally letting go of Vicky's arm.

"Uh no" Vicky said looking to a table to her right and focusing on a 11 yr old boy with black tousled messy hair, glasses and a lightning scar.

"What are we going to do" Waffles said looking at professor Dumbledore and shivering slightly.

"Let me handle this" Vicky whispered to Jade and Waffles "Hello" she said directly at professor Dumbledore "We are travellers and are merely looking for a place to spend the night. Sorry to scare you like this but I promise we mean no harm."

"Come forward," boomed the surprisingly loud voice of Dumbledore.

So they obeyed walking forward the head table slowly and carefully. But Jade still managed to trip over as they were halfway there, and Waffles went flying out of her arms and landed right at professor Dumbledore's feet.

"Jade you klutz!" Waffles yelled at her.

This made all of the student's laugh except for a young Hermione Granger who shouted out "Rabbits can't talk!"

"I am not a rabbit. I am a plotbunny. Get it right!" Waffles stood up and shouted at her.

This made the students laugh even harder especially Draco Malfoy who fell on the ground laughing. Jade and Vicky then ran forward, and Jade scooped up Waffles who was immensely enjoying the attention.

"QUIET!" shouted professor Dumbledore and the room fell silent. "Now," said Dumbledore in a quieter tone "What brings you young ladies and your... plotbunny to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"It's a long story." Jade said looking around. "Cool candles."

"Well if you need a place to stay the night you are more than welcome here, but we will have to sort you." said Dumbledore.

"See here's the thing we're muggles." Vicky said awkwardly.

"The wands in your pockets say otherwise." said Dumbledore looking down slightly.

Jade and Vicky both pulled wands from our jean pockets. Jade's wand was slightly bent and was a pale gray with a small carving of a rabbit on it, Vicky's was smooth and straight and is coloured a dark brown and slightly thicker at the end.

"Oooh! Epic!" Jade said waving her wand around and breaking windows at the same time.

"Be careful Jade." Vicky said as she was looking closely at her wand "We must've adjusted to the environment when we teleported, making ourselves witches." Vicky realised.

"I don't want green skin and a pointy nose!" said Jade panicking and flapping her arms around like a penguin.

"That my dear is a common misconception." said Professor McGonagall who is sitting on Dumbledore's right.

"Do you wish to be sorted or not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes please." Jade and Vicky say at the same time.

"You my dear can go first." Dumbledore said motioning to Jade who walked up and sat on the stool as professor McGonagall pulled out the sorting hat and placed it on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat after several seconds.

The entire Gryffindor table stood up and cheered then it was Vicky's turn, she walked up and sat on the stool shaking slightly as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat after about a second.

The Gryffindor table stands up and cheers again as Vicky walks with Jade and Waffles to the Gryffindor table where they sit next to none other than Harry Potter.

"Hello," he says to Vicky shaking her hand "I'm Harry."

"I'm Vicky, this is Jade, and you know Waffles." Vicky introduced herself and Jade.

"This is Ron." said Harry motioning to a tall, freckly, red-haired boy.

"Hi." greets Jade.

"Honestly there's no such thing as a talking rabbit" says an irritated Hermione Granger to them.

"Will you just go away?" Ron snaps at her.

"No. I will not go away." she snaps back at him.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you".

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well".

Dumbledore looked slightly towards the Weasley twins as he spoke.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors".

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch".

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death".

Harry and I were some of the only people that laughed at that statement.

**-Extended Ending to the Stars!-**

"And now before we go to bed let us sing the school song" cried Dumbledore "Everyone pick their favourite and off we go".

_Hogwarts Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

* * *

**Jade: What was that?**

**Vicky: The school song.**

**Waffles: What a load of rubbish!**

**Jade: *hits waffles* Be polite! It's not her fault that she can't type! Or spell! Or use grammar!**

**Vicky: *death stare***

**Jade: ...Oh, uh... LOOK! A DISTRACTION!**

**Vicky: *turns* What? Where?**

**Jade: RUN AWAYYYYYYY! *gone***

**Vicky: GET BACK HERE! *also gone***

**Waffles: These two idiots own nothing. But I belong to Jade... Please help me...**


	2. On the hunt for a uh thing a ma bob

"Good morning Jade." Vicky said as she woke up.

"Mars bars will rule the world!" Jade shouted as she sat up suddenly.

"Ahhh!" Waffles screamed as he flew off Jade's bed.

"WAFFLES!" Jade and Vicky screamed at the same time.

"Eh, whatever." Jade said shrugging her shoulders and falling back asleep. Waffles walked back over to Jade's bed and fell asleep on her face.

"You two are morons," Vicky sighed, "Get up! We have class."

"But Maths is stupid! I don't wanna!" Jade moaned.

"MAGIC classes. We are in Harry Potter."

"Serious? I gotta goooo!" Jade yelled as she jumped up and ran from the room.

"Wait for it..." Waffles murmured.

"I'M STILL IN MY PJS!" Jade screamed as she ran back in and started getting changed.

"And there it is." Waffles laughed.

**-Transfiguration class-**

Jade stared out the window, bored. Vicky was talking to Harry and Ron. Waffles was being adored by some of the female students. She needed a distraction. And one just walked in the door.

She started to sneak over behind him and quietly positioned herself perfectly. Now, just to wait for the perfect moment...

NOW!

She leapt and wrapped her arms around him, giggling with evil glee.

"Get off me! What are you doing?" Draco roared as he tried to dislodge the brunette hugging him.

"I'm hugging yoouuu! Hey Vicky! I caught me a blondie!" Jade called, holding Malfoy tightly.

"Good one but let him go before he kills you."

"But I like him! He's so cute! Ah look! He's gone all red!" And sure enough he had.

"You stupid girl! I did not turn red! And get off me! NOW!" He protested.

"Fine. Meanie." Jade pouted and skulked away, back to her seat and proceeded to read the giant textbook that had been given to her.

"Why did she do that? Is she crazy?" Ron asked.

"No, she's just Jade. So, yeah, she's crazy." Vicky replied.

"Why is Draco Malfoy all red and why is he giving Jade the death stare?" Waffles asked curiously, having escaped the fangirls.

"She hugged him." Harry replied.

"I miss all the fun stuff." Waffles sighed.

"Children, take your seats," Professor McGonagall said as she walked in the door. "Today, we will be turning matches into needles."

"OK, here we go," Jade muttered to herself as she prepared to cast the spell, "And go Akaviri Demo- umf!" She had just been hit by a flying book. Vicky turned and laughed at her.

"Gah! Who did that?" She yelled and turned toward the diection the book had come from, "Dammit Malfoy! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Well, of course you need to concentrate. You aren't very good at this are you?" Draco taunted.

"Grrr! I'll show you!" Jade scowled and pointed her wand at the nearest match and shouted "Chair Mode Activate! Boop!"

Suddenly, the match fizzled and caught fire.

"Told you, now let the masters show- What the hell?" Malfoy shouted. The Match had turned into a chair with green velvet upholstery and a dark, wooden frame.

Waffles jumped up on the chair and took a seat. "Nice, comfy."

"Oh my muffins I did it... I did it? I did it!" Jade jumped up and danced around in glee.

"Correction, you did not do it. You were meant to turn it ito a needle." Professor McGonagall said.

"Joy-killer." Jade muttered under her breath.

"My turn. Akaviri Demonseous**" **Vicky pointed her wand at the match and lo and behold, it turned silver and transformed into a needle.

"How come you can do it but I can't? I'm going to try again." Jade scowled and waved her wand at the match and shouted the spell, but missed and instead ended up pointing at Waffles.

He suddenly sprouted tiny wings.

"Oh my god, I have wings!" Waffles exclaimed

"No shit Sherlock." Vicky muttered.

"Yay! Now I don't have to carry you anymore. Oh yeah, you need to go on a diet." Jade stated bluntly.

"Thank you for that NOW SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Waffles yelled angrily.

"Students get back to work. Now."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Another book flew through the air.

"Love you too, Malfoy!"

**-Back at the Gryffindor Common room!-**

"So what did you think of lessons?" Vicky asked Jade walking in and sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"It was ok...except for the flying books." Jade replied.

"Grab the remote Jade, I want to make sure we have it for when we leave." said Vicky.

"What remote?"

"The one that brought us here. Remember?"

"Oh yeah... I don't have it anymore. I gave it to one of those hobbit things."

"You mean house elves?" Waffles asked.

"Yeah those things. Anyway, I don't got it no more!"

"WHAT! Why would you give it to a house elf?" Vicky shouted.

"I don't know" Jade shrugged her shoulders.

Ok, I'll check the kitchens, you two, just look somwhere." Vicky said calming down and handing out orders.

"Ok, I will look over there" Jade said and she walked to her right and ran into the wall.

"There's a wall there" Waffles told her.

"I knew that" Jade said before walking out the door, Waffles following.

Jade and Waffles wandered around the castle and eventually ended up in a dark abandoned corridor.

"Where are we?" Jade asked looking around.

"No idea" Waffles said.

"What are you doing up here?" Mcgonagall asked appearing from the shadows "This corridor is out of bounds. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Make me." said Jade.

"If you insist." Professor McGonagall pulled out a wand and pointed it at her.

"Fuzz buckets and Chinese Waffles! RUN FOR YOUR VIRGINITY!" Jade yelled, running down the corridor.

Meanwhile Vicky was talking to Harry, asking if he had seen the remote. Suddenly there were large bangs and crashes coming from somewhere. Harry noticed this and turned to ask Vicky.

"What is that?"

"It's probably just Jade doing something stupid."

And as if on cue, Jade came running down the hall, screaming.

"The crazy cat lady is after me! Help!" She shouted runing past them with Waffles following.

"Told you."

**Jade: I wrote most of this chapter!**

**Waffles: That's probably why it sounds so crazy.**

**Vicky: Just so you know, I wrote the last one.**

**Jade: The cat lady is scary. She was making chairs explode!**

**Waffles: No she wasn't...**

**Jade: She wasn't? Then what was she doing? I don't remember.**

**Vicky: Doesn't matter. Please check out our separate accounts for more random stories.**

**ChibiJade 2.0**

**Redhead Santana**

**Waffles: Now the next chapter will be up eventually.**


	3. And off we go again!

"Ok, so we found the remote." Vicky said holding up the remote, which aside from glowing pink very faintly, was not damaged.

They were all sitting in the common room with Waffles testing out his wings by fluttering around.

"Where was it?" Harry asked her.

"In an empty cauldron in the potions room." Vicky told him.

"How did it get there?" Ron asked.

"Hello, this is a school of magic. How else would it get in a completely random place?" Jade asked.

"I'm going to blame Jade anyway." Vicky told them.

"That's what everyone else does." Waffles said.

"So where should we go next?" Vicky asked.

"HETALIA! No exceptions!" Jade yelled excitedly, flapping her arms like a penguin.

"Shouldn't we go home? Or at least tell our families where we are?" Waffles questioned.

"Ok! Here, pass me the remote," Jade said, reaching for the remote, "Select Waffles...Select world...uh...Earth? Is that it? No, that's not it... uh...what was it again?"

"Jade, you're talking to yourself again. Wait. What do you mean again?" Vicky asked.

"Oh. I got bored so I was playing with the remote and sent a peanut back home. Cool huh?" Jade chirped happily, "Oh! I remember now! It was 'Reality is for fools!' and... Send."

Suddenly, Waffles fizzled and exploded in a bright violent flash. The walls around the group was splattered with a bright red liquid. A heavy thump sounded out as a body hit the floor. They all stared at the horrible sight in front of them and processed what just happened.

"Oh my God. What did you do?" Vicky screamed.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron muttered, turning away.

Jade stood there staring with a dead look at where her pet and friend used to be. "...No way... No way... Why?" She whispered, disbelief in her voice. She emitted a high pitched wailing noise, turned to Harry and hid her face in his coat. Vicky took three deep breaths to steady herself.

"Hey. What's that thing?" Harry asked, shaken.

A small ball of light slowly brightened over the body and grew into a ball the size of a basketball. It turned a pale green and then into a dark purple.

"Hey, we've seen that before haven't we? It looks different to the one before though." Ron wondered aloud.

All of a sudden, the light started to shake and convulse. A pale green head stuck itself out, followed by a small rabbit body with tiny wings.

"Why the hell did you do that? Oh and I told your parents where you were. Problem umf!" Waffles was cut off by Jade grabbing him in a bone crushing hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't do that again! You scared me!" She said, her voice muffled by his fur.

"What do you mean? Oh, that. You forgot to turn off the explosion thing didn't you?" Waffles sighed wearily.

"Maybe. Sorry." Jade said.

"What problem?" Vicky asked him.

"We need to go and say goodbye to the big three-headed doggy!"

"You mean Fluffy?"

"Yeah he's so cute."

"He's a giant bloodthirsty three headed dog."

"I don't care he is cute."

"What's Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out later." Vicky told him.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Before we go to Hetalia we should tell Professor Dumbledore that we're leaving." Vicky suggested.

"Yes let's go" Jade said standing up and walking up the stairs to the dormittory.

"Professor Dumbledore is not in our rooms Jade!" Vicky shouted after her "he might have a creepy beard but he's not a pedo. I hope."

"Sorry." Jade said walking back down the stairs.

"Ok let's go." Vicky said standing up and pointing to the portrait hole "that way Jade."

Together they all walked to the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's ofice which was guarded by a giant stone eagle. Jade walked forward slowly and poked it then ran away and hid behind Vicky.

"It's scary." Jade wispered.

"I think you need a password to get in." Harry pointed out.

"Simple." Vicky told them "If I'm right it's should be the same as in the Chamber of Secrets so, Lemon Sherbert."

The stone eagle turned and Jade, Waffles and Vicky stood on the stairs as the eagle took them up to the office. They opened the door and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Come in girls." Dumbledore told them not bothering to look up "I was expecting you."

"Hi Professor, we just wanted to tell you that we're leaving." Vicky told him.

"Why leave so soon?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Well." Vicky started.

"We are leaving for Hetalia." Jade said randomly pointing to the celing.

"Well wherever you go I hope you will remember Hogwarts." Dumbledore told them.

"We know Vicky will." Waffles muttered, Vicky attempted to hit him but he flew away.

"I hope you have enjoyed yourselve here and learnt many things about the wizarding world" Dumbledore said "I sugges you say goodbye to any and all friends you have made whilst staying here."

"Thank you sir." Vicky said.

Walking out of his office and down the eagle stairs to the outside corridor they saw that Harry and Ron were no longer there.

"Where did they go?" Jade asked looking around.

"They probably went back to the common room." Vicky told her "come on let's go."

So they walked back to the common room with Waffles fluttering alonside them, cursing under his breath about having to fly around so much. Once they reached the common room they saw Harry and Ron standing around with a few other first years they had met.

"They all wanted to see you off." Harry told them.

"Awesome." Jade said running forward and hugging him.

"Jade get off." Vicky said pulling her friend off the boy who lived.

Vicky then watched as her friend ran around hugging everyone she could get her hands on, she even hugged Vicky.

"What are you doing?" Vicky asked her when she let go "I'm going with you."

"I know I just wanted to hug everyone." Jade said happily.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Harry said holding out his hand to Vicky.

She rolled her eyes at him and hugged him.

"We're friends remember." Vicky reminded him.

"Well bye Vicky, it's was nice meeting you but kind of creepy how you know so much about us." Ron said.

"Let's just say in my world you're famous." Vicky told him.

"Bye Harry and Ron." Jade said to them.

"Good luck with the Philosopher's Stone, and the Chamber of Secrets, and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and the Goblet of Fire, and the Order of Phoenix, and the Half-Blood Prince, and the Deathly Hallows." Vicky told him.

"Oh and don't forget the bald guy with no nose." Jade added.

"You mean Voldemort?" Vicky asked.

"Baldymort." Jade said dramatically.

"No Voldemort."

"Moldywarts."

"Voldemort."

"Grandma's shorts."

"His name is Voldemort." Vicky said losing it "say it with me Vol-de-mort."

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Ron asked confused.

"Oh sorry, spoilers." Vicky said "Jade get the remote."

Jade picked up the remote and held it in the air and Waffles, irritated, grabbed it off her using his wings and droped it into Vicky's hands.

"Right here we go." Vicky said as she typed "To Hetalia!"

She pressed enter and Jade grabbed her arm and Waffles grabbed a strand of Jade's hair. The common room vanished and they were face to face with none other than France.

"What are belles dames like you two doing out here?" France asked curiously while holding out a rose to Vicky.

"OH MY CUPCAKES! It's Francy-pants!" Jade yelled and sprung onto him. "I love you!"

"Ah, mon cher, do you wish to engage in the act of love?" While twirling Jade around in a strange dance.

"JADE RUN!" Vicky shouted.

"But I just wanted a hug..." Jade murmured as she was dragged away by Vicky.

"I can't believe they just left me behind..." Waffles sighed, dejected.

"Do you wish to partake in-?"

"No. Just, no."

_To be continued..._

**Jade: I want a hug from Francy-pants!**

**Vicky: No Jade, just No. I forbid you from going anywhere near France.**

**Jade: Meanie. Fine then, I'm gonna go find Russia!**

**Vicky: THAT'S EVEN WORSE!**

**Jade: Nevermind~ **

**Vicky: So, uh, just please review... tell us we're crazy... ect.**

**Jade: Please review! Or else Waffles shall no longer be pure! Poor little bugger...**


	4. Meanwhile at the UN Meeting

"Where the hell are we?" Vicky asked Jade as they wandered through the forest.

"Well, according to the Hetalia map of wonders, we are..." Jade paused, studying the map. "Right in bofo egypt."

"We're in Egypt? Cool!"

"No you numbnut! We're lost!"

"Let me look at the map." Vicky said grabbing the map.

On the map there was a sqiggle of a mochi, a badly drawn bird and a strangely thick pair of eyebrows.

"This is the Hetalia map of wonders?! It's just random bunch of drawings shoved onto a piece of paper!" Vicky yelled.

"At least it's something..." Jade said, " Hey haven't we seen that rock before?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"I drew a pineapple on it."

"...Really?"

They both sat down and Jade pulled out the remote and started fiddling with it.

"What are you doing?" Vicky asked.

"I'm hungry." Jade replied.

"That doesn't answer my question." Suddenly, a five course feast popped out of the air.

"Does that?"

A few minutes later, Vicky turned and looked around.

"Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That weird sound. it sounds like, uh, kesesese."

Jade instantly froze and turned around. As the sound got closer, a tall, albino stepped out of the forest. He had red eyes and white hair.

"What are you two fraus doing way out here in Prussian territory?"

"We were just trying to find our way out. Uh, Jade?" Vicky asked. Jade was staring at Prussia with stars in her eyes.

"Are you ok frau? Do you need any he-"

"Oh my cupcakes! I love you! Please teach me the way oh awesome one!" Jade yelled, bowing down so low that her face touched the floor.

"Of course frau! It's about time someone appreciated me like I should be worshiped!"

"Can we get some help now? We're lost." Vicky asked impatiently.

"Of course! Come along frau." Prussia said as he started to walk away, with Jade wrapped around his waist.

"This is even weirder than meeting France." Vicky muttered following them.

**Meanwhile, at the United Nations Meeting~**

"See! I told you guys that they exist!" England shouted at random people as they walked past, "I told you I'm not crazy!"

"For the last time, I'm not freaking magical! I'm perfectly normal!" Waffles yelled back.

"Shut your mouths! We have work to do!" Germany yelled at the two idiots.

And so the nations wasted their time with useless banter.

**Back to the travellers~**

Belarus charged at Vicky, brandishing her knife.

"SHIT! RUN!" Vicky yelled.

...

Wait, we missed a bit. Uh, basically the travellers were wandering around with Prussia, who had turned out to be just as lost as them. They ran into Belarus, who started yelling about her brother and marriage and other X-Rated stuff that cannot be mentioned. She had been reading the fanfiction that Jade had left lying around.

"WAIT! We can help you marry your brother!" Jade yelled. Belarus froze. "We, uh, know his secret weakness! It's, uh, space salt! Right Vicky?!"

"Uh, yeah! Sure!"

"If you help me marry my brother than I will spare your pathetic lives." Belarus said.

"We need to find him first though! So... can you take us there?"

At this Belarus looked extremely flushed. "I don't know, I'm lost..."

"DAMMIT! DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW THE WAY!? IT'S YOUR WORLD DAMMIT!" Jade started to throw a tiny hissy fit. As she twisted around on the ground, a young boy wearing a sailor costume ran up.

"Are you ok lady?" He asked

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY! WHO DO YOU THINK Y- ... Sealand?" Jade paused.

"Yeah?" Sealand replied timidly. After a second of staring, Jade jumped up and glomped the poor kid.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! I WANNA TAKE YOU HOME!"

"Jade, let him go he's turning purple." Vicky said attempting to pry her off the suffering child. Jade sighed and released him.

"How about this, if you take us to the UN Meeting then I'll try to get you recognised as a country." Jade said.

"Sure! Let's go!" Sealand said happily and grabbed Jade's hand who grabbed Vicky's hand who grabbed Belarus's hand who grabbed Prussia's hand who started a conga line.

**Meanwhile at the UN Meeting**

Nothing was really happening.

**Uh, nevermind.**

"SO, let me get this straight. You managed to park your entire home/country/sea fort in the middle of a random forest?" Vicky sighed angrily "And you're just as lost as we are? Great. Just what we need." The little group of not-so-happy-campers were currently wandering around Sealand's home. Which was parked in the middle of a forest. Also, Jade and Prussia were bungee jumping off the side.

"Ah, excuse me, but what are you doing parking your home in the middle of my country?" There was a dark haired man staring at them blankly. he was wearing a white military uniform and held a katana at the ready.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Vicky yelled, startled.

"My home is the land of ninjas, you know." He said calmly.

"So... You're Japan then?" Vicky asked warily.

"Oh. My. God. It's Japan." Jade said in shock staring at the dark haired man, then she ran forward and threw herself at him. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Great another person who probably doesn't know how to get to the UN meeting." Vicky sighed. "Fat lot of good that is."

"Actually I do know how to get there." Japan corrected her.

"Well finally!" Vicky shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"So, uh, do you have a teleporter or something?" Jade asked.

"No, but I have a car. Shall we go?"

"You. Are my favourite person I've met so far." Vicky told Japan pointing at him.

**Meanwhile at the UN Meeting**

Everyone was yelling, as usual.

"Homies! Where's Japan at yo?" America asked loudly.

"Stop talking like that you bloody git!" England yelled back.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Jade and Vicky walked in followed by Japan, Sealand, Prussia and Belarus.

"Epic staring competition GO!" Jade shouted.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" America yelled back.

And so began the staring competition...

* * *

**Jade: *hides behind table* Sorry for not updating for so long!**

**Vicky: Why are you hiding behind the table?**

**Jade: You'll see...**

***Readers start shooting***

**Vicky: Ahh! *ducks behind table* Why the fudge are they shooting?!**

**Jade: Because this is the late updaters fate.**

**Vicky: Why do you have warpaint on your face?! And make them stop!**

**Jade: Looks like things *puts on sunglasses* just got updated.**

**Vicky: ...No...Just...No...**

**Waffles: Let's kick her out.**

**Vicky: That's what I was thinking.**

***Jade gets kicked out and dragged off by rabid readers/fangirls***

**Jade: NOOOOOO! TRAITORS!**

**Vicky: Well at least we're safe now.**

**Waffles: Nope! *kicks out Vicky***

**Vicky: I'm gonna get you, you *******!**

**Waffles: That's what you get for leaving me behind! WITH FRANCE! Now readers please review, favourite and feel free to torture the authors.**


End file.
